Hair!
by Blue090899
Summary: This is what would of happened if in the episode hair what Angelica told the babies was true. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Introuduction

**This story is about what if in the hair episode what Angelica told the babies was true!**

 _2 years after the episode._

" Good morning boys " Didi said as she came into the nurserey. " Good morning Mommy " Dill said as he got up. " Good morning sweetie " Didi said as she gave him kisses. Dill then went to go potty, while Didi got Tommy up and out of his crib, " Good morning sweetie did you sleep well " Didi asked. Tommy nodded. " Good " Didi said just as Dill came back into the room after going potty. " Dill do you want to get dressed by yourself or me helping you " Didi asked Dill while she had Tommy on the changing table. " I can do it Mommy " Dill said as he went over to his dresserwhich is where his clothes had been laid out the preivous night. " Okay I'll just be over here changing Tommy's diaper and getting him dressed " She said as she started changing Tommy out of his purple footed slleeper and his night diaper. She changed Tommy then saw that dill had dressed himself correctly, " Good job Dill now let's go have breakfast " didi said as they started to go downstsairs with Didi holding Dill's hand and carrying Tommy. Once they made it downstairs into the kitchen Didi put Tommy into his highchair and Dill climbed into his booster seat, Didi then gave Dill his dummi bear cereal and started feeding Tommy peach flavored baby food. " Hi evreybody " Stu said as he came into the kitchen and gave Dill a kiss on the head and Tommy as well then went over to the coffee pot and made his coffee. " So how is this morning " He asked. " Fine Dill dressed himself all by himself " Didi said.

(Tommy Pov)

I had woked up to Mommy coming in and saying hello then dilly went potty and came back then he goit dressed all by himself then Mommy changed my diapey and put my shirt on mes. After we went downstiars to have breakfast Mommy fed mes while Dilly ate all by himself. Then Daddy came in and gave mes and Dilly kisses on our heades, he asked how the morning was and Mommy said "fine" and told him how Dilly goit dressed by himself. Which really upset mes because since I have no hairs even though I saw my Daddy and uncle Drew have hairs as baby's I still haven't growed up while Chuckie,Phil,Lil,Dilly and Kimi have as they are all starting preschool today's except Chuckie, they all still played with mes sometimes but not evreyday and Mommy has tried to get mes in preschool but with no lucks.

(Normal Pov)

" Oh did he that's excellent good job Dill " Stu said as he sat down with the newspaper and his coffee. The rest of breakfast was preetty quiet after breakfast Didi put Tommy into the playpen while Dill watched T.v before he had to go to preschool. thirtey minutes Didi came into the living room " Okay Dill time to go" Didi said but as she was leaving she saw Tommy in the playpen and thought why not let's bring him he proabaly wants to go.

(Tommy Pov)

Mommy put mes in the playpen while she got ready then came in the living room and got Dilly so he could go to school. she then came over to the playpen and picked mes up " I think you want to come right " She said as she picked mes up and brought mes out to the car. we got in the car and she gave mes my binkie whil driving, we finally got to Dilly's school which just happned to be this big red building that lokkeded like a house. After Mommy parked she got out and opended the door for Dilly and unbuckled mes and put mes in the stroller when she went in. We gotted in and there so many kids I sawed some I knew like the yungest mcnulty boy miranda was there and then I saw my friends whcih made mes really sad and I started to cry, my mommy noticed this and picked mes up and asked" What's wrong Tommy its just a school nothing scary here " whcih she was right I was just sad so we left and she said goodbye to Dilly and we left.

(Normal Pov)

Didi's phone rang.

" Hello " Didi asked as she answered her cell phone.

" Hi Didi I just wanted to check in " Chaz said on the other line.

" Evreything is fine its just I just dropped off Dill for prescholl and brought Tommy he got a little fussy so we had to leave but I'm really worried because its been two years and Tommy hasn't growed at all and I don't know what it is" Didi answered.

" I would recomaned seeing a doctor maybe he has some spacial condition " Chaz said.

" You might be right I'm gonna scecdule something since evreyother doctor said that he was just a slow grower but I don't think that's it " Didi said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Didi you guys like it and what will happen next time?**


	2. Chapter 2- The Truth

Didi and Tommy are going to a doctor today to find out if there is actually something wrong with Tommy.

" Cynthia I have these papers you asked me to sign " Didi said as she went up to the secretary to turn them in.

" Great Dr. Shockter will see you now he is in room 2a " Cynthia said taking the paperwork.

" Thank you " Didi said as she pushed Tommy into the room. They measured Tommy which shows he has the same height as he was when he was one also he weighs the same.

" The doctor will be with you in a minute " The nurse said as she left the room.

" There you go sweetie the doctor should be here soon " Didi said right before Doctor Shockter came in.

" Hello Tommy how have you been " Dr. Shockter asked.

" Were fine thank you for asking " Didi said.

" Good now what is the problem " He asked.

" Well Tommy is three years old and he hasn't really growed yet as he is still the same size as he was when he was one " Didi said.

" Okay I see continue " He said.

" Also his younger brother Dill has growed up as he started preschool the other day but we thought to give it a year as many doctors just said he was a late bloomer but I'm really worried now because he hasn't even growed even a little " Didi said.

" Okay well Based on what you told me I need to take some blood so we can give you a diagnosis on him " He said.

" Okay what ever you have to do " Didi said.

 _Half hour later after the blood has been tested._

" Well Tommy has something I have never seen before and it is basically were he will never grow up and will have the body of a one year old " He explained to Didi in the hallway.

" Oh well will he have the mind of a one year old will that grow " Didi then asked.

" No I don't think so " Doctor Shockter said.

" Okay " Didi said.

"So yeah he will be a one year old baby forever " Dr Shockter

" Thank you Doctor " Didi said as she went back inside to get Tommy and leave. Didi got Tommy and they drove home and Didi put him down for his nap and told Stu the news in there bedroom.

" Okay Deed what did you want to tell me " Stu asked as they sat down on the bed.

" Well I took Tommy to the doctor and he does have something " Didi said nervously

" Okay what does he have " Stu asked then.

" Well it doesn't have a name because it is so rare and he is the first one to get it ever he has a condition were he won't grow phiscally or mentally " Didi explained choking back some sobs.

" So he is going to be a one year old baby forever basically " Stu asked.

" Yeah " Didi said as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

 _A couple hours later_

" Deed I'm back with Dill from preschool " Stu said as he came inside with Dill.

" Okay I'll meet you guys in the living room " Didi yelled back.

" Okay " Stu yelled back to Didi. " Okay Dill Mommy and Daddy want to tell you something so we are going to in the living room to talk " Stu explained to Dill as they went into the living room. Didi came in to the living room and sat down with them.

" Okay Dill you know how Mommy went to the doctor with Tommy today " Stu asked.

Dill nodded.

" Well we found out that you are gonna be a big brother because Tommy is gonna be a baby forever " Didi said.

" Wait what " Dill asked.

" Yes you heard me correct Dill Tommy is going to never grow up " Didi answered.

" So even when I'm a grown up Tommy is going to be a baby " Dill asked

" Yep but we are going to give Tommy the best life any baby can have okay " Stu explianed.

" Don't worry I'll be the best brother he will ever have " Dill said.

" Great and we are so proud of you for taking this so well and embracing being the new big brother " Didi said.

" Thank you Mommy " Dil said as he gave Didi and Stu a hug.

" Okay but one more thing you can't tell Tommy that he is going to be a baby forever " Didi told him while still hugging him.

" Why " Dill asked.

" Because the doctor said it could freak him out also I think he will enjoy being a baby more if we keep quiet about him alright " Didi explained.

" Okay " Dill said.

" Good thats settled and based on what I hear from the baby monitor Howard gave us, Tommy is up " Stu said.

" Alright I'll get him while you make dinner " Stu said to Didi.

 **Alright there we go for our little intro in the first two parts, I apologize for not updating sooner as I've been more focused on my other story and school since I just started a new semester but I will try to get more parts up quicker. Keep up the great support.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Graduation

**I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I said I would but for the rest of this story I'm going to do it in Tommy's Pov so here we go.**

I wokeded up from a nightmare were Mommy and Daddy tried to take my bottle aways again but it was just a dream. Once I sat up I saw Dilly was still sleeping in his Goober bed snoring soundly which for some reason really helped mes sleep but anyways today was the day I wasn't looking forward too because I still haven't growed up and all my friends except for Dilly were having a graduation which was apparently when you get to leave preschool and get to wear a dressie and a funny hat with string on it plus you get to go to kindergarten which made mes really sad since I won't really see my friends that much since they don't come over after lunch because kindergarten is different from preschool. But at least I would still have Dilly and since Taffy was finished with school she was going to spend most days with mes since Mommy was going back to work and Daddy was working really hard downstairs in the basement but I still had to make the best of its. Oh Dilly is waking up yay.

" Hi Dilly did you sleeps wells " I askeded Dilly once he was up.

" Yeah how did you sleep little bro " He askeded mes back.

" Okay but I had a nightmare that Mommy and Daddy tookeded my bottle away again " I said to him.

" Oh T don't worry about that Mommy will never do that and neither will Daddy " He reassured me.

Now your probably wondering about Dilly calling me T well we started doing that a long time ago I'll tell you what happened here we go.

 _Flashback to two years after the episode_

It was the end of preschool one day for Dilly and we were eating lunch which was me, Mommy and Dilly well while we were eating lunch he was telling mes and Mommy what he learned at preschool that day.

" So Dill what did you learn at school today anything exciting " Mommy askeded him while she fed me my lunch.

" Oh yes Mommy we learneded how to spell our names " Dilly tolded us with excitement.

" Thats cool and how do you spell your name " Mommy askded Dilly.

" I'll show you " Dilly said as he got up and went over to the fridge where there were these colorful letters that Mommy bought for Dilly to practice.

" So the first letter of my name is D " Dilly said showing us the D letter and then the I, L and the last L.

" Good job Dill now do you know how to spell your brothers name " Didi asked.

" I think so " Dill said starting to try spelling my name which he had set u Y

" Oh good job Dill you spelled it correctly now come finish your lunch " Mommy said since he finished spelling his name.

After lunch me and Dilly were playing together in the playpen when he called me something I never hearded befores. " Hey T can you pass me those blocks " Dill said to me. " Why did you call me that " I asked him. " Well your name begins with T so I thought I'd call you that you can call me D if you want " He said. " Okay D I will " I said. " Great but can you hand me those blocks " Dilly askded me agains.

 _End of flashback_

So yeah that is how we started calling one another D and T but I still prefer calling Dilly by his real name. Now back to me talking to Dilly. " Okay if you say so Dilly " I responded.

" Good now I'm gonna get dressed " Dilly said as walked over to his nice clothes that Mommy had laid out for him last night. I got out of my crib by using my stewdriver since I didn't want to be away from Dilly and because I loved watching him do big boy things like dressing himself, but as soon as he finished Mommy came in.

" Oh Dill you're dressed and ready for your big day and Tommy how did you get out of your crib " Mommy said to mes and Dilly.

" Mommy I let him out he was upset since I was over here and he was in his crib all by himself " Dilly said to Mommy for mes.

" Okay just don't let him out again cause he could hurt himself " Mommy tolded Dilly.

" Don't worry I won't " Dilly said.

" Okay just let me change Tommy and then we can go downstairs for breakfast " Mommy explained to Dilly. She then picked mes up and put me on the table and changed my diapie then we went downstairs and she fed me my bottle and my food which was nanna flavored today, then me and Dilly played with one another for thirty minutes then Mommy drove Dilly to school while I stayed home with Daddy. After Mommy left I decided to watch my cartoons which is what I do every morning after Dilly goes to school first I watch Reptar then I watch Captain Blasto. After I watch my cartoon I take a nappy which then either Mommy or Daddy take me upstairs into my crib so I can sleep there, so that's what happened this day as well.

I woked up in my crib, I wasn't sure what time it was but I didn't care. First thing I noticed when I woked up was that my diapie was wet and that it had a big poopie in it which made me uncomfortable so I started to cry so I could get changed and since we still had those walkie talkie thing Mommy or Daddy could still hear mes. After I started crying Daddy came in " Champ what is a matter " Daddy askded mes but of course I couldn't answer him. " Do you need changed " He asked mes as he picked mes up and checked my diapie. " Oh yes you do lets get you changed and then you can have a snack so we can leave and go watch your friends at their graduation " Daddy said as he placed mes on the table then he packed a bag of all my things. Once the bag was packed he brought mes downstairs to the kitchen and fed mes my snack then we left to go to the graduation.

 **Thats the end of chapter three. How will the graduation go? Will Tommy be happy for his friends or sad because he isn't up there with him? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Graduation (Part 2)

Daddy parked the car and got me out of the car then putting me in my stroller.

" Okay Champ you ready to go in the school so we can see your friends graduate from preschool " Daddy said to me as he started to push me into the school. I've been to this school befores when Angelica took me here so I could play with all those kids and there toys so I've seen what it looks like but once we got in I sawed a stage like at that pageant my Grandpa and Daddy made me be a girl in, well anyways my friends were up there which included Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi while Dill was sitting in the front row of the chairs. My Daddy took me out of the stroller and sat us down right behind Dill and the other kids that weren't graduating today. My Daddy then asked mes " Champ do you want your bottle now " I just nodded. " Okay here you go " My daddy said as he handed me my bottle which I of course started sucking on. A little bit later the teacher in f the school came up and said " thank you all for coming we have gathered here today to congratulate some young people for there great progress here at the YMCA in Yucaipa California, now for our students. I will call them up and hand them there diploma let's begin shall we. Phil Deville, Lil Deville, Chuckie Finster and Kimi Finster " she handed them these pieces of paper called diplomas. " Thanks everyone for coming and next we will play a song that our kids have practiced for the past month " the teacher lady said but since around this time I was starting to feel sleepy from drinking my bottle I fell asleep and didn't wake up until we were home.

When I woke up it took me a little bit to realize I was in my crib but once I did I got out and headed downstairs so I could play with my friends.

I found just Dilly outside playing in the sand box so I walked up to him. " Oh hey Tommy how was your nappy " Dilly askded mes. " Okay but I wish I didn't fall asleep so I could of hearded your song " I answered. " Oh thats okay Tommy Mommy told mes that we will get a video so we can watch it again " Dilly tolded mes. " Okay great because I bet your a great singer " I tolded Dilly. " You would of loved it but anyways lets go inside because I think its almost time for dinner " Dilly said as we walked inside. Once we got inside we found Mommy in there putting dinner down " Tommy how did you get out of your crib " She askded mes which I didn't answer so she asked Dilly " did you let him out again Dill " " No Mommy I think he got out on his own " Dilly tolded Mommy. " Well however he got out will need to get it fixed so he doesn't hurt himself " Mommy said to us. Dilly just nodded to Mommy. " Well I bet Tommy is hungry since he slept all after noon " Mommy said to me which was true I was quite hungry I felt like I could eat all of Reptar. " Mommy can I feed Tommy please pretty please " Dilly askded Mommy as she picked mes up. " Well I guess you could, so while I get the baby food you get set at the table and wait for me " Mommy said to Dilly. So Mommy putted mes in my high chair while she got the food and Dilly sat in his booster seat waiting for her. " Okay here we go now Dilly you get some food on your spoon and move it towards Tommy's mouth and he normally opens right up when he is hungry " Mommy explained to Dill whcih he then tried it and he did a good job except some food fell off his spoon and onto my bib. " Good job Dill now you keep doing that until the whole jar is empty while I finish getting dinner ready " Mommy said to him. Dilly finished feeding mes and then Mommy, Dilly and Daddy haded Dinner while I sat in the playpen by myself which made me kinda sad but Dilly then played with mes when he finished and we played Reptar vs Goober for awhile and then Mommy gave us our baths and we were put to bed but I had a hard time falling asleep since I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself because if I could just grow up I would be graduating today with all my friends but since I can't I'm stuck being a baby forevers so I just cried myselfs to sleep again.

 **Alright that is it sorry for it being really short and a little boring I had a little writer block and if anybody has any ideas for story ideas for this story leave it in your reviews and continue the support.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Grammar What Is That?

**This idea was giving to me by Celrock so go ahead and thank her for this and curing my writers block for the time being so here we go.**

 _5 years since the episode_

 _Its been two years since the preschool graduation and Tommy's life hasn't been the greatest for him cause his friends haven't been around to play with him while Dill has during the afternoons but now Dill is going to start kindergarten while his friends are starting the first grade._

(Tommy Pov)

I wokeded up from my nap when I sawed that I was in my Mommy's car so I was a little excited because I didn't know where we were going but also I was very thirsty so I hoped that my Mommy had brought a bottle with her, but she hadn't seen me wake up yet so I just started crying. " Oh sweetie you must be up whats wrong " Mommy askded mes. I just kept on crying. " Are you thirsty " Mommy said which I stopped crying since she was going to give mes a bottle. " Oh okay here you go then " Mommy said as she handed mes a bottle of milk and I immediately started sucking it down. A little bit later we pulled up to the building where Dilly and my friends went to school and there was Dill waiting for us so he climbed in and we drove back to the house.

Once we were back home Mommy got me out of the car and brought me inside she changed my diapie then placed me into the playpen while she helped Dilly with his homework. I kept myself entertained by reading my favorite popup book, but after awhile Daddy came in toplsy with me. He had some new toy with him we played with it until Dinner and after Dinner Mommy said that I had to go to bed at 6:00pm but Dill stayed up until eight o'clock. So she gave me my bath and then ended up putting me to bed.

I woke up the next Morning to Taffy shaking me. " Tommy, Tommy time to wake up it is almost 9:00 " Taffy tolded me as I opened my eyes. " Hi swettie how did you sleep " Taffy asked me. I nodded. " Great lets get you changed and then will get you breakfast " Taffy said to me as she took me out of the crib. Taffy changed my diapie then brought me downstairs and placed me in my highchair then gave me my breakfast. " Okay there you go sweetie now I'll just be doing some work over here at the table " Taffy tolded me on account of her going where my Mommy used to go.

" Sweetie do you want more " Taffy askded mes I shook my head no. " Okay well then lets go in the living room and we can watch a little TV together I bet you would like that right " Taffy told mes. I nodded. We watched three shows of Reptar then Taffy said she had to study for a little while so she put me in the playpen by myself. I was so bored that I tried to play with Spike but Taffy wouldn't let me so she put mes back in the playpen. I gotted bored so I just took a nappy which took a little while but I ventually fell asleep.

When I woke up it was lunch time so Taffy fed me lunch and then she started reading some books to me. Once she was finished reading to me Mommy came home and she had Dill, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi with her.

" Oh hey Mrs. Pickles how was work today " Taffy askded Mommy.

" It was good how was Tommy today " Mommy askded Taffy.

" He was great we watched some T.V together also he slept till 9:00 " Taffy explained.

" Great well here is your pay and good luck with school " Mommy said to Taffy as Taffy picked up her stuff.

" Thanks bye Minis " Taffy said as she left. Once Taffy left we all went into the kitchen. " Okay does anyone have homework " My Mommy asked which I found out was these papers you have to write on Dilly tolded mes awhile ago.

" Me " Dill, KImi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil said to Mommy.

" Okay well lets sit at the table and get it done then. I'll be here to help any of you guys if you need it " Mommy said as everybody sat down at the table including Mommy who was holding me. Dilly started writing on his paper so I asked him what he was writing. " I'm writing the names of these shapes " Dilly tolded mes which made Mommy laugh and say " Aww Dill are you telling Tommy what you are writing " " Yes he asked " Dilly said. Then I saw that Chuckie was writing these weird things on his paper so I asked " Chuckie what are those " but he didn't respond to mes. So I asked again but still no response so I then yelled to him " what are those " which caused Mommy to tell me to be quiet. Then Dill poked Chuckie " um Chuckie Tommy is trying to talk to you " Dill said to him. " Oh sorry I didn't know who he was speaking too " Chuckie said to dill which kinda surprised mes because I said his name. Chuckie then turned to me and asked " Okay Tommy what did you want to ask me " I said what I said earlier and he responded by saying " Yes this is homework and I really need to finish it " he also talked to me like Mommy does sometimes.

(Chuckie Pov)

I was working on these multiplication problems we had to do but Tommy was being very loud but me Phil, Lil and Kimi can't understand babies anymore because we have started learning something called proper grammar and spelling. But I didn't know he was asking me something until Dill poked me and said " um Chuckie Tommy is trying to talk to you " so I responded by asking him and again I couldn't understand him but I guessed I just hope when Tommy does learn this he is alright.

(Tommy Pov)

I kept trying to get Chuckie to understand me but h kept thinking I was saying something else so out of frustration I started crying which Mommy thought that I needed a nap so she put me in my crib and said " Sleep tight Tommy and Don't let the beb bugs bite " whatever that meant. But as I was sitting there Dill came in which surprised me cause I wonder how he got past Mommy since she never lets him in here when I'm taking naps. He came over to the crib and started talking to mes. " Tommy just to let you know Chuckie told me that he can't understand you anymore because of something called grammar " Dilly tolded mes I then asked " Really that can't be right me and Chuckie are best friends " Dill just said " it is and eventually I won't be able to understand you " " No Dilly there has to be something we can do " I told him. " Tommy there is nothing you, me or anyone else can do about this if you would of just grown some hair you would still be the big brother " Dilly said to me which caused me to really start to cry. He ended up leaving the room and leaving me to my crying and my Mommy tried to calm me down but couldn't so she put me back down for a nap where I just kept on crying until I fell asleep.

 **Alright that's the end of this chapter and writing this made me so sad and feel awful for Tommy. But the story must progress and again want to thank Celrock for this idea and curing my writers block look out for the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 The End?

**I know I know, I haven't updated since February but I'm back so lets get back into it. If you guys remember last chapter was when Tommy found out that he can't talk to his friends anymore because they learned about grammar and spelling.**

 _9 years after the episode  
_

 _( Tommy Pov )_

I had just wokened up from my nap to find that I wasn't at the house anymores I was in my stroller at the park. I saw my friends were over in the middle of the field playing that game were you kick the ball and run on these pillows I then noticed Mommy and Daddy were setting up a picnic in front of me, they hadn't noticed that I was awake yet so I decided to try and go play with my friends but just as I got out of my stroller I was stopped.

" Tommy where are you going sweetie " Mommy said to mes as she picked me up.

I started pointing to where my friends were hoping she would understand and let me go.

" You can't go play with the big kids your to little you might hurt yourself " She told me with that weird voice she sometimes uses. " You have to stay here with Mommy and Daddy but don't worry lunch is almost ready "

She then put me in the big playpen that was kinda like a cage without a top. I decided I needed to get out and go over to my friends since nobody was gonna stop me because sometimes a baby got to do what a baby gots to do. I then decided to unlock the playpen with my screwdriver which was a little bit harder thanks to me being the only one there but after a few moments I got out. Once I got out I looked around and saw my friends still playing so I started walking over there. They saw me and smiled as I started coming towards them. Dilly came over to me and picked me up.

" T what are you doing over here you know Mom doesn't let you play with us " Dilly said to me.

I just shrugged at him.

" Okay you can stay for now as long as I don't get in any trouble because of you "

I smiled back at Dilly thanking him for letting me stay. They just sat there drinking water and talking about a bunch of different things that I didn't understand, but eventually Mommy and Daddy called all of us for lunch so Dilly carried me over to the picnic blanket while our friends followed.

Once we got there he put me down next to Mommy so she could feed me.

" Dill why was Tommy over there with you guys " Mommy asked she sounded upset about it I hope Dilly doesn't get in trouble because of mes.

" He got out of his playpen again mom I've been telling you this for awhile now " Dilly told her as he started filling his plate.

" Dill how is that even possible he is just one year old " Mommy said with a little anger in her voice.

" Can I see him please " Dill asked Mommy " I want to show you something "

Mommy handed me off to Dilly. He then laid me down and started to take my diaper off.

" Dillian what are you doing " Mommy asked with concern.

" I'm showing you this " Dill said as he picked up my stewdriver that was in my diaper.

" How did that get there " Mommy asked as she picked up my stewdriver.

" I don't know but I see him use it all the time " Dill explained.

" Wait that is one of my screwdrivers " Daddy exclaimed taking it out of Mommy's hand and examining it.

" Yeah it is dad but you are too oblivious to realize that your one year old son has been escaping from anything you try to keep him in when you can't watch him with a screwdriver " Dill rattled off back at daddy

" Well maybe I like be oblivious " Daddy screamed which scared me.

I think it scared my friends too because they gave Daddy these weird looks after he that.

" Okayyy well let's all just calm down and enjoy a nice lunch in the park " Mommy said calming me down as she rubbed my back because I was scared.

" Your right Deed lets just discus this later " Daddy said which got him and Dilly to relax.

After Daddy and Dilly were not yelling at one another no mores Mommy then put my diapie back on then we started eating lunch. Mommy fed me some pineapple flavored baby food which I really enjoyed, but all my friends and onlyiest brother at sandwiches and potato salad along with various meats and cheeses there were also some chips and pretzels for them to eat. I tried to eat some of there food but Mommy said I was too little and that this was big people food, which is just another reason I really wished I had hair. After lunch everybody cleaned up except me and Dilly, Dilly didn't help because he had to watch me while they cleaned up lunch. Once they were done Mommy tolled mes that I had to take a nap, I wasn't too happy about this because I wasn't really tired but Mommy still made mes anyways. I slept in my stroller with my reptar Dolly and my teddy bear blankie.

I woke up a little bit later to discover that we were back home which upset me a little since I didn't get to do much at the park but I was used to at this point since I have done this for a really long time. I decided that I wanted to get out of my crib now so I reached into my diapie where my stewdriver would normally be but found out it was missing. This was really weird because I have had my stewdriver my whole entire life and now it was gone, I wonder if what Dilly said to Mommy and Daddy has anything to do with this situation. I then remembered that I hid a stewdriver under my pillow just in cases this ever happened. So I decided to stand up and walk over to my white fluffy pillow, I lifted up my pillow to discover that it was still there thankfully, so I picked it up and used it to let the gate down on my crib and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I stopped because I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about something I think it may be me.

" Deed we need to talk about this "

" But Stu I don't think I have the heart for it I mean he is just a baby "

" Deed he is suffering you see how upset, sad and shattered he is all the time' we need to end it for him "

" Stu he was our first child we can't do it to him "

" Fine but just remember his suffering is on our hands "

After Mommy and Daddy was done talking Daddy ran downstairs to make more inventions he was so fast he didn't even see me. I wonder what they were talking abouts I know it was about mes but why would they talk about me? Why would they say they need to end it? Do they mean mes? If they want to end it I will just do it myself.

Mommy left just after Daddy did so there was nobody in the kitchen which gave me plenty of time to put my plan into action. I took a chair from the table and dragged it over to the counter by the sink where the washy machine is that makes noises after dinner when Mommy uses it. I then climbed the chair and pulled the washy machine out, once I had it out I pulled out one of those big shiny things that okey dokey jones uses to cut through grass in the jungle I think its called a " Knife."

( Normal POV )

After Didi and Stu had there argument Didi left the kitchen and went upstairs to see if Tommy was awake yet. She walked up the stairs and headed into the hallway she then entered his nursery. Once she entered she saw that his crib gate was done so she started to frantically look for him. She looked under his crib, in his toy chest and in the closet in his room. Once she had searched all of those places and discovered that Tommy wasn't here she rushed downstairs to the kitchen to see Tommy in the kitchen holding a huge steak knife.

" Tommy no " Didi yelled as she dashed into the kitchen.

Tommy was pointing it at his throat ready to slit his own throat and die quickly ending his ten long years of misery. So Didi ran into the kitchen and picked him up and grabbed the knife out of his hand, thankfully saving her son from something he didn't want to do.

" Tommy never touch these ever again, there dangerous and only for grownups " Didi scolded her son.

 _A couple of hours later_

 _Stu and Didi were in their bedroom getting ready to go to bed._

" Stu guess what I found Tommy trying to do today "

" What? "

" He tried to slit his throat with a knife from the kitchen "

" Really thank goodness you stopped him "

" Yeah but we need to watch him better from now "

" Yes we do and it wouldn't hurt to ask Dill if he can help keep an eye on him when we aren't around "

" Yeah will discuss it with him tomorrow "

" Okay sounds good "

 _The next morning_

" Hi Mom " Dill said as he was coming downstairs for breakfast.

" Good morning Dill " Didi replied. " How did you sleep "

" Good " Dill replied. " How was your sleep "

" Okay " Didi replied.

" Good " Dill replied as he poured himself some cereal.

" Um Dill can I talk with you about something " Didi asked.

" Sure " Dill responded as he sat down at the table with his breakfast.

" Okay, well yesterday while you where next door Tommy got out of his crib early again during his morning nap and almost committed suicide " Didi explained with plenty of caution.

" Oh how did this happen " Dill asked as he shoved cereal in his mouth.

Didi told him what happened but I wont bore you guys with the details.

" So he almost slit his throat " Dill asked.

" Yeah pretty much " Didi confirmed.

" So what do you want from me because you told me for a reason right? " Dill asked.

" Well we want you to keep a close eye on him when we aren't around just in case he tries something like this again " Didi explained. " Can you do that? "

" Yeah Mom I can do that " Dill confirmed.

" Oh thank you so much honey " Didi said as she embraced Dill and gave him lots of kisses. " You have no idea how much this means to me and your father "

" Your welcome Mom I won't let you guys down " Dill said.

" I know you won't " Didi said as she continued embracing Dill.

 **Well that's the end of Chapter six, I hope everyone enjoyed. This idea was given to me by Celrock who sadly has just taken a hiatus for the time being hopefully she comes back soon because she has really helped me out with getting this story to where it is now, so lets all give her a big Thank You! See you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 The science Fair

**Okay so I'm currently doing two stories at the moment but there is a new story I would like to start eventually so I'm going to try and finish this soon so I can get to it. So be on the look out for more of Hair!**

 **In the last chapter :**

 **Tommy was ten years old but still a one year old baby**

 **Dill relabeled Tommy's secret about his screwdriver being in his diaper**

 **Tommy tried to slit his throat with a knife but Didi stopped him**

 **Didi asked Dill to keep a better watch on his brother being afraid of him trying to end it all again.**

 **Authors note- If you see a typo and it is in Tommy's POV remember that I'm going to use how he talked in the show with some words so remember that.**

 _12 years after the episode_

( Tommy POV )

Today is Dilly's big day he has his big science fair at his school that is in the middle. Mommy and Daddy are taking me there to see his poster. So at the moment we are on our way there now which makes me really happy because Dilly wouldn't really let me see it when he was working on it before because of what happeneds.

 _Flashback_

( Normal POV )

It was a Saturday morning in February and Didi had just woken Tommy up for the first time and was entering the kitchen to feed him his breakfast.

" Are you hungry sweetie, ready for breakfast " Didi said as she carried Tommy into the kitchen. Didi entered the kitchen and to her surprise Dill was at the table working on something.

" Oh Dill I didn't realize you were up already " Didi said as she placed Tommy down into his high chair.

" Oh hey Mom " Dill said while not looking up and with a monotone.

Didi walked over to the counter and started pulling out a bottle of milk and some cereal.

" Did you sleep well " Didi asked as she brought over Tommy's cereal and bottle of milk.

" Yeah " Dill responded with the same actions as before. Didi then walked over to see what Dill was working on while Tommy ate.

" So what are you working on " She asked Dill.

" My science fair project " He replied.

" Oh you didn't tell us you were participating in that this year " She added.

" Well I wasn't going to but then Chuckie decided to, so I didn't want him to feel all by himself. Plus it might be fun " Dill explained.

" Okay well do you mind if I leave Tommy in here while you work " Didi asked.

" But Mom " Dill complained.

" Dill you know how much he loves being with you " Didi told him. She then whispered in his ear " plus you know how it's been "

" Fine he can stay " Dill said given in to his mother.

" Thanks sweetheart your the best " Didi said as she kissed Dill on the cheek and gave him a hug.

Didi then went into the living room and came back with Tommy's playpen.

" Okay I'll put him in here while you work so you won't have to worry but if he gets fussy come and get me please " Didi informed him.

" Okay don't worry he'll be fine " Dill said as he started going back to work.

Didi placed Tommy into the playpen then proceeded to get to work on her daily house chores. Tommy sat in the playpen sucking on his bottle of milk curious as to what Dill was doing. After a couple of minutes Tommy finished his bottle and decided to leave his playpen and go see what Dill was doing.

( Tommy POV )

After I had finished my bottle I wanted to see what Dill was doing so I decided to go up there and find out. But your probably likes hows will mes get up theres well I'll tell yous. I first got up and set my bottle down on the floor, then I took the stuffed animals that Mommy had given me to play with and started piling them on tops of one another. Once I had Bunny on Henry and Reptar on the top I decided I would put mes plan into action so I went to the back of the playpen and ran towards my animals and jumped on them and they threw me over the gate of the playpen and onto the other side of the playpen, don't worry's my diapie broke my fall so I was okay's.

Once I mad it to the other side I dusted mes self off and jumped up on too the chair which was really hard without other babies around but I eventually got its. Just as I was going to climb on to the table to see what Dilly was doing he stopped mes.

" Tommy! How did you get out of the playpen " Dilly asked mes with a shocked look on his face.

I just pointed at the table hoping my **Big Brother** understood mes.

" What what is it T " He asked mes.

I tried pointing at the table again hoping again he would understand

" Do you want to come up here " Dilly askeded mes.

I nodded very quickly and with lots of smiles.

" Okay fine but you can't mess anything up " He told me as he lifted me up on to a side of the table were his big board wasn't. " I'm almost finished "

Dilly let me stand and watch him make this poster that he appeared to be writing on it had aliens on it. After a little while Dilly gots up and left the room so I decided to get a better look at his big board.

I watched Dilly work for a little while but he eventually had to get up and leave the room for something. Once he was gone I decided to get a better look at his project so I stepped on top of it and looked over it. It was a big board with a bunch of papers on it with a big alien head in the center it looked kinda weird looking but it was dillys project so you know. I looked at it more closely and saw that it was a boring green color so I decided to change it up so I grabbed the markers he was using that were on the table and decided to help him make it more special.

( Normal POV )

After Dill had gone to the bathroom he came back into the kitchen to see something he didn't want to see.

" Tommy what are you doing " Dill yelled with a shocked look on his face. It had turned out that Tommy had taken a bunch of the markers on the table and drew all over Dills poster board. Didi had heard Dill and came running into the kitchen.

" Is everyone alright. What happened? " Didi asked urgently.

" This " Dill said as he pointed at the poster board.

" Who did that " She asked.

" Tommy did he ruined something of mine again " Dill exclaimed.

" Well Dill he doesn't know any better he is just a baby " Didi tried to explain.

" It doesn't matter he keeps doing it over and over again " Dill complained.

" Well Dill there isn't much we can do about it he is just a baby after all " Didi repeated.

" Fine I will deal with it but I'm going to deal with it upstairs " Dill said as he stormed off upstairs.

End of flashback

( Normal POV )

Didi and Stu had made it to the middle school with many other family's for the students involved in the science fair. Stu parked the car then him and Didi proceeded to get Tommy out of the car and into his stroller. Then they walked into the school and headed to the gymnasium which was where the science fair was being held.

( Tommy POV )

Mommy and Daddy let me out of the car and placed mes in my stroller, once I was strapped in they started walking, we went through the doors and went down this hallway which was to the right in the lobby. We then walked for awhiles until we went through these doors into that place where Taffy took us one time when she was a cheered as a leader. When we walked in it was the bestest thing I had evered seen. There were this boards like Dilly's, some had volcanoes others had this big light bulbs and some just had a bunch of papers, but eventually we found Dilly's, when I saw his new board it was really cool. It had glitter all over it there was also a green background plus there was a big alien head with big red eyes it scared mes a little bit, the rest of the board was boring so I won't point that puts to you guys.

( Normal POV )

The three of them had made it to Dills board after passing many others, Tommy really loved Dills board and thought it was very cool.

" Oh hey guys " Dill said as he saw his family come over.

" Hey Dill great job on the project it looks great " Stu commented.

" Thanks Dad, I'm glad you guys like it " Dill responded.

" So did they judge yours yet " Didi asked.

" No not yet but they are right over there so I should be getting judged in just a couple of minutes " Dill said pointing at two fairly thin men in a buttoned up shirt with bow ties and cocky pants.

" Oh there the judges " Didi asked,

" Yeah they are professors at your former college Mom " Dill informed them.

" Oh I do recognize them from my courses all those years ago " She commented. A couple of moments later the two judges came over.

" So we have Dillion Prescott Pickles. Correct? " Judge one asked.

" Yes my man that is correct " Dill replied.

" Well then "'Judge one replied awkwardly. " Let's see what you have Mr Pickles "

Dill started telling them how aliens do exist and going on about his crazy theories about aliens. The judges listened very carefully and thought that Dill was off his rocker but still thought he had good points in his theories.

" Okay we have written down your score and we will announce the winner in about ten minutes " Judge one said with a stern look on his face.

" Alright thanks me man see you in a few " Dill replied.

" So do you think you won " Stu asked him after the judges walked away over towards the judges booth.

" Yeah I got this in the bag dad no need to worry " Dill answered.

" Okay whatever you say Dill " He replied.

( Tommy POV )

Some grow ups came over to Dilly's poster and started writing all of these thingys down on this clipboard that the one teacher Angelica had taken to me one time had. Afters they were done writing they left and went to this big booth with a bunch of grown ups who had those boards with the papers on them too. This was really boring to me but I couldn't leave because Mommy and Daddy were right there and so was Dilly, and Dilly always catches me when I try to go on an adventure.

Once the grownups left we just waited there for awhile. Mommy and Daddy talked with Dilly about a bunch of stuff I didn't understand. Which left me with nothing to do as usual so I tried to find something to entertain myself but I couldn't so I just got Mommy's attention so she could get mes a fresh diapie since I was wet.

" Oh Tommy what's wrong " She asked me as she took me out of my stroller. She then checked my diapie and carried me to the bathroom. She placed me down on the floor and started to change me when some grownups walked in.

" Excuse me " One grownup said to Mommy.

" Oh don't worry I'm done anyways " Mommy told her.

" Oh okay " The grownup said to Mommy. " um, how old is he anyway "

" Um he is thirteen " Mommy told her.

" Ha, Your funny lady but he isn't thirteen " She replied laughing.

" He is actually he just has a rare medical condition where he doesn't age, so you can shove it " Mommy said as she picked me up and her stuff then walked out. The lady was really shocked that Mommy said that what ever shove it meant. SILLY GROWNUPS.

Mommy then carried mes back to the gym and there were the grownups up on a stage and they started calling names to, come up there with them. They called up two girls and gave them a ribbon and a long piece of paper that had some numbers on it, Dilly was then called up he got a big blue ribbon and a really big piece of paper with even more numbers on it, once he sat down with the two girls the big grownup with the board with paper on it started talking I felt this really bad pain in my tummy it was so bad I started crying really loud.

" Tommy whats the matter baby " Mommy asked me as she picked me up out of my stroller. " Do you need a bottle "

Mommy tried to give me one but I threw it away because I was in so much pain.

" Okay is something hurting " Mommy asked. She went into her bagie and took out one of those thingies with the number on them and put it in my mouth, I spit it out.

Daddy came over to us from where we were. " Stu I think there is something wrong with him "

" Maybe but he might just be tired "

" We should take him to the emergency room just in case you never know "

" Okay you go I'll wait here with Dill and just text us when you know something "

" Alright love you "

 **That's the end of this chapter, I know kinda long but happy its finished. This idea was given to me by Celrock but I modified it a little bit with a real life experience if mine that happened last August, so stay tuned to see what's wrong with Tommy. Please review it is much appreciated until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 What type of CAT?

**Last chapter**

 **\- Tommy ruined Dill's science fair project**

 **\- Dill one first prize in the science fair**

 **\- Something is wrong with Tommy but we don't know what stay tuned to find out**

Tommy POV

I was still crying as Mommy put me in the car, she then hurried and drived to the hopsicle. She carried me into the room with all these chairs and a bunch of grownups who looked sad. Mommy went up to these people who gave her some papers on a clippyboard to fill out, Mommy filled them out and gave them back to the peoples, she came back to mes just as a lady who looked a lots like Susie's Mommy called mes. My Mommy carried me to this room which was where Susie's Mommy was, once we gots there Mommy placed me on to this big soft chair which was really comfy. Now by now I was felling better and not in as much pain anymores but I was really tired so I just went nappy.

When I woke up there was this lady in a blue outfit with reptar on it which made mes smile she was putting this thing in my arm that hurts a little but not that much. I think it was this tube with some type of water in it (IV). I then noticed I was laying down and that I had this dressy on me I liked it since I didn't gets to wear on with Phil and Chuckie. The lady left but she was replaced by Mommy who smiled down at mes as she sat next to mes which made me feel safe since I still wasn't so sure about where I was.

" Hi sweetie how did you sleep " Mommy asked me as she gave me a kiss on the head.

" Good " I replied. ( Goudddddddddd is what it sounded like to Didi )

" Good now I'm gonna check you quickly " Mommy told mes. Mommy got up and went to the side of the crib that I was in she pulled up my dressy to see that I was wet so she started to change me but this nurse came back in with a big man in a white coat with a metel thingy on his head.

" Oh, Miss I can do that for you don't have to change him we will do that " The lady told Mommy.

" Oh okay, thank you " Mommy said as she put my dressy back down. The big man then started talking Mommy I didn't want to listen so I just focused on the lady with reptar on his shirt and pants as she was starting to change my diepie. She took a little while to finish but once she was done she put this cup on the table next to mes, she then left with the big man while Mommy picked mes up and carried mes out of the room and into the potty. Once we got to the potty Mommy put me on top of the potty and then placed this blankie on the floor she then placed mes on the blankie. My diapie was then removed and she placed the cup in front of mes. ( I think you guys know what this is so I won't continue instead I'll skip to next part).

Mommy took mes back to the room and laid me back in the crib, after she put mes in there the lady came back and asked " are you all done. " Mommy then said " yes " and gave her the cup with yellow stuff in it. After that I decided to sleep again as I was tired once again so I slept when I woke up next there was this talking to Mommy about some type of CAT.

" You can take him now if you want " Mommy said.

" Okay, but do you want to bring him down or I can " This big man was talking to Mommy.

" Okay I'll bring him " Mommy replied to him.

" Great now if you will follow me " The man said as he stood by the door. Mommy picked me up and carried mes down this hallway to this room where there was this big machine with a bunch of lights and a big ring thing that looked like Mommy's earrings.

" Okay we can take it from here Mrs. Pickles, we will bring him back down when we're done " the man said to Mommy as she handed mes to him.

" Okay thank you " she said back. " Tommy don't worry Mommy will be right back you have nothing to be worried about " She told mes.

I've got to tell you guys I'm really a scared right now since I'm so used to everything after never growing up, but this was new and I'm not used to new things like this. I was gonna start crying but I decided not to because I didn't know this guy. He walked over to the machine and placed mes down onto it, he told mes that he was putting some prettyful colors in my tube, which he did. He then told me he will be right behind this window and that I will see a bunch of flashing lights.

He left to go behind the window which made the light start as the earring started going up and down the machine and across mes. I also felt this weird feeling down in my diepie like it was wet but I wasn't sure if it was or not. After like forevers ( 10 minutes ) the man took mes back down to Mommy who had some other people's with her.

" Daddy and Dilly " I said to them as the man carried me and put me down in the crib.

" I guess he is happy to see us then " Dilly said as he came over and gave mes a hug.

" So how was he? " Mommy asked the man.

" Okay but I think he was scared of the CAT scan " the man said to her.

They kept on talking but Dilly was talking to mes so I stopped listening to them. After the grownups stopped talking Dilly grabbed some toys for mes so I could still enjoy myself while I sat in bed. For most of the rest of the day I stayed in the bed playing with my toys but for some reason Dilly played with me a lot which he hasn't done in forevers. But after my bedtime this man and a group of ladys came in and picked mes up while carrying me to this room where I ended up falling asleep dreaming about playing with Dilly some mores.

 **Okay I'm gonna end it there since Tommy is finally having surgery. Guess what you think he has by leaving it in your reviews. What will happen next time stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Monologue

**Authors note: This is the last chapter for Hair!, It has taken me a long time to finish this story but I'm excited to finish my first story on Fanfiction. This chapter will be very short and be more of a monologue than a actual chapter, but I may do a one-shot to cap it off so If you guys want that tell me in your reviews and I'll do it. Thanks for sticking with me thought this story and its entirety.**

* * *

 **Monologue**

After Tommy left the first hospital for the first time after be operated on for Appendicitis, he would end up being in and out of the hospital for most of his life until he reached his mid forty's.

Once Dill had finished High school he ended up going to Cal to become an accountant, as Dill had disposed of the Alien theory as he got older because Tommy wasn't there to encourage him to stay with the theory. Tommy's parents never got to do all of the things they were going to do in there old age because they were forced to continue taking care of Tommy well into there seventy's. Phil and Lil ended up taking over the Java lava with Chuckie and Kimi but moved it away from there home town and away from friends and family. Chuckie ended up enduring a depression through most of his life with him almost ending it all for good more then once. This worried Kimi and had to deal with the added stress of this along with being a parent of two young boys named after her greatest regret Tommy Pickles, these boys were both adopted by Kimi when she was in her early twenty's.

Eventually Dill was asked to take care of Tommy bit he refused saying he didn't have the time or money while he was busy with his own Wife and Children. This forced Tommy to be placed with his cousin where he was beaten almost everyday whether it be Punches, Kicks, Slaps and even spanks with a belts by Angelica and her husband Harold as well as there kids Jarrick and Brianna who beat him as well. Eventually Tommy's body couldn't take it anymore and he passed away only a short two years after Angelica took him in, but no one ever knew what really happened because it was made to look like a heart attack by Angelica the master manipulator.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you evreyone for following this story for so long and sorry for the bad ending as it is my first time writing a ending. But we all start from somewhere right? Well until my next story thanks again and happy reading and writing.**


End file.
